


There is the sun behind the clouds - I swear!

by Hjoetra



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, Illnesses, Love, Other, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hjoetra/pseuds/Hjoetra
Summary: With every passing day the grinch is getting more and more used to the Whos` traditions and habits and to be honest - he kind of likes it. No longer alone he finally feels accepted and begins to care.But when a horrible tragedy hits the small town of Whoville the grinch realizes that caring means also that your soul is now longer invulnurable...





	There is the sun behind the clouds - I swear!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first fanfiction so please don`t be mad at me if there a some grammar or vocabulary mistakes...  
> Since I`m not a native speaker it is especially hard. But if there are severe mistakes you can write me a message of course!  
> I will be glad about every constructive critism.
> 
> About my story:  
> I know "the grinch" is not a common topic to write a fanfiction about but I kind of missed something at the end of the movie. It did look like a happy end, right? But that`s not it. Life is no happy ending. There is always a "but...". What happens when the glitter fades? How will the chraracters behave? What kind of decisions will they make?  
> What is hidden behind the rainbow? That`s real life... That`s what I ask myself every day.  
> So let`s see...
> 
> Please leave a comment :)

I assure you that if our story had not led us to that day but only a few weeks earlier - one day before Christmas to be exact - we would have met that grumpy, shaggy, green creature whose breath smelled like rotten onions and whose smile was so malicious and vicious that it made one shudder even in the summer in a dark, musty, grotto-like cave near the top of the famous mountain called Mount Crumpit.   
The creature whose hatred of Christmas was so great that it did not shy away from destroying this festival for all Whos in Whoville.   
Yes, it is beyond question: The Grinch was rightly feared and hated.   
Wherever he appeared, evil and prank was not far away.   
Who he was and where he came from - no one had occupied himself with that for decades, but everybody had always been glad if this name never fell.  
Almost forgotten the grinch had been nothing but a legend for years.   
Until the one day he headed down to the valley provoked by a group of curious teenagers.   
No one had been happy about his arrival and only Cindy Lou Who a who-child of 8 years had begun to wonder who or what that strange figure was and whether the rumors about his wickedness might be wrong.   
It had been Cindy Lou who had learned the sad truth about Grinch's past and convinced the inhabitants of Whoville to elect him to be this year's holiday celebrant.  
The little girl had even had the courage to walk alone into his cave to hand over the invitation to Grinch.   
It's not a lie to say that the green fiend behaved hugely nastily to little Cindy but maybe it was simply because his heart had shrunk to a third over time.   
Some may even say that the Grinch had a heart of stone.   
Flattered in his malice, he finally accepted the invitation and descended to the valley.   
I think you won`t be surprised if I tell you that the celebrations ended in huge disaster.   
A burned down christmas tree, destroyed christmas decorations and a grinch whose hate was greater whenever - just to name a few.   
The Mayor of Whoville, who abhorred the Grinch for personal reasons, took the opportunity to publicly humiliate him.   
Hurt, sad, and full of hatred, the Grinch had returned to his mountain and thought of a cruel plan - stealing all the Christmas gifts and decorations to take from the Whos what they loved most: their Christmas.  
And that was exactly what happened.   
But when Christmas morning came and all Whos found their homes empty they behaved differently than the Grinch had expected.   
They sang and fell into each other's arms.   
And it was that moment when the Grinch high above the city understood the true meaning of Christmas and the iron chains around his broken heart were shattered.   
For the first time in decades, the green creature of Mount Crumpit felt emotions.   
Maybe that was the reason why he then brought back all the presents and contrary to his expectations he was not only accepted by the people but also warmly received.   
For the first time in a long time the Grinch was no longer alone on Christmas eve.   
This year's Christmas had been celebrated with all the inhabitants of Whoville in the his Cave at his side Martha May, a childhood crush, and little Cindy Lou who had softened his heart.   
For the very first time in his life, the Grinch realized what it meant to be valued, and that sentiment filled him from head to toe.

Things have changed since then.   
Up till now the Grinch has spent more time in Whoville when ever before.   
He`s got to know the Whos from a new side and gradually has become part of their society.   
He still is learning to adapt, to be friendly and polite which he owes not least to little Cindy Lou.   
The Who-girl has taken care of him and climbed up the steep cliffs of Mount Crumpit several times to visit the Grinch and make him leave his cave.   
Most of the time, they walked through the narrow streets and alleyways of Whoville hand-in-hand and the little one babbled without pause.   
She told the Grinch about all the habits and traditions of the Whos and all the things that were buzzing through her little head.   
Only a few weeks earlier - the Grinch would have stuck the tiny chatterer headfirst into the snow for this behavior and had made a mischievous laugh, but now he could no longer imagine his existence without their common walks.   
In addition to his dog Max and Martha little Cindy had become his closest confidante and although the hairy fiend would never ever admit it he deep down knew that the child had clammy and secretly stolen its way into his once cold heart.   
Christmas was already a few weeks back, the last biscuits were consumed, all gifts unpacked and the Christmas trees in the houses of the Whos had begun to drop their needles.   
The cold nights of January kept all the inhabitants of Whoville in their houses.   
But even though Christmas was already long gone you could still feel the festive atmosphere that outlasted the time.   
Everyone who was met on the street still had a cheerful smile on his lips and not infrequently happy Christmas songs echoed from the snow-covered mountain walls.   
Not as unusual as it sounds - the Whos loved to party.   
And a festival as big as Christmas could well be celebrated in Whoville until the middle of February.   
The Grinch was still not entirely pleased about all the hustle and bustle, the singing and thousands of lights but after all his distaste had now turned into some kind of benevolence.   
That the enthusiasm of the Whos was obviously contagious he had had to determine more than once.

But when the Grinch opened his eyes that morning something was different.   
He could not say at first what it was but the feeling that a fundamental change had occurred did not leave his mind.   
He scratched his nose with his long hairy fingers.   
"What is it? What is it? "  
Only the sound of restless paws on the ground tore the grinch from his thoughts.   
Max was sitting in front of the heavy front door his tail wagging excitedly and his faithful dog-eyes were nervously wandering between his master and the gate to the outside world.   
The plead in his eyes was unmistakable and urged his master to hurry.   
The Grinch yawned and stretched extensively.   
"Yeah, alright Max, I'll be right there."   
Then the Grinch dropped back into his pillows.   
Without any doubt one can say that the green creature wasn`t an early riser.   
Under normal circumstances this behavior would have been accepted by his faithful, four-legged companion but not today.   
The dog jumped over to his master's bed and before the Grinch could prevent it the musty blanket was roughly pulled away.   
"Max, what are you doing? Lost your hairy mind, huh?"   
Now the Grinch was awake and pissed at the same time but he could hardly be angry with his eldest friend.   
So he only sighed and got up from his bed and shuffled to the door.   
"Satisfied, you old nuisance?"   
Before the Grinch could properly open the door Max had already pushed past him and rushed down the mountain barking loudly.   
Such behavior was more than unusual for the normally relaxed and thoughtful dog.   
"Max?"   
The long hairy fingers clawed into the wood of the door.   
"Max, what's going on?"   
Something was clearly wrong. Without thinking, he followed his friend through the dense snow to the valley.


End file.
